Coin controlled pool tables are in wide usage and each such table conventionally has a playing surface adjacent which are several pockets for the accommodation of a cue ball and a complement of object balls. Each pocket has associated therewith a runway leading to a trough which, in turn, leads to a compartment from which pocketed balls may be retrieved. It is conventional to prevent retrieval of pocketed object balls until such time as one or more coins of predetermined denominations are deposited in a coin controlled actuating mechanism which then is operable to enable access to such balls.
Many of the mechanisms currently in use for limiting access to pocketed object balls and separating the cue and object balls perform their intended functions satisfactorily, but have some disadvantages. For example, most of the control mechanisms currently in use are composed of complex linkage assemblies which are expensive to manufacture and assemble and require frequent maintenance. Because of the complexity of such mechanisms proper maintenance requires skilled personnel and usually takes considerable time. In many instances, maintenance or repair of the control mechanism necessitates removal of the pool table from service for an inordinate period of time.
A relatively simple ball control mechanism is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 699,355, filed Feb. 7, 1985 now Pat. No. 4,726,586 issued Feb. 23, 1988. Such mechanism utilizes a movable, magnetically permeable gate which normally occupies a ball-blocking position in the path of balls enroute to the ball storage compartment but which is movable to an inactive position in response to the actuation of a coin operated actuating assembly. Once the gate has been moved to its inactive position it remains in such position until all balls have passed the gate whereupon the latter returns automatically to its ball-blocking position. Although this mechanism performs its intended function quite well, it does not have the capability of permitting more than one game to be played without depositing one or more additional coins.
For some purposes the necessity of actuating the ball control mechanism following the completion of each game is satisfactory. In other instances, however, it is preferred to enable players access to the ball storage compartment, whenever desired, within a given period of time. In those instances the ball-blocking mechanism must be disabled for the given time period.
An object of the invention is to provide ball control apparatus that is operable selectively to prevent the playing of more than one game per operation of the coin actuating mechanism, or to permit access to all balls for a limited period of time, or to permit the playing of a selected number of games.